shadowrun_returnsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quick Start Guide 1
Objective The goal of this guide is to get from a clean slate to a shootout between a squad of Shadowrunners and some enemies. Things we need to do: # Create a Content Pack # Add a scene # Include a pre-built Map # Setup the player # Setup some enemies # Setup Scene Properties # Test the scene If you have not loaded the editor before check out this quick guide. Video Getting Started Setting Up a New Content Pack A "Content Pack" includes everything your Story needs to run. It's an entire package of what will be shared with the Community. #Select File -> New Content Pack #Name your Content Pack -> Click "Next" Define Dependencies A "Dependency" is another Content Pack that your Story will require to run. In this case we will be pulling from the Seattle Content Pack. #Select Seattle -> Click "Next" #Review the Summary -> Click "Finish" Add a New Scene When the Content Pack is created, the editor creates a new empty Scene by default. The following will be displayed in the central window. "Scene: New Scene (NO MAP) pack name" Include Pre-Built Map For this tutorial we'll be including a Pre-Built Map. Since the Seattle Content Pack was selected as a dependency, we have access to the Secret Lab and Downtown Seattle. Once the map has been loaded be sure to save the scene. The saved scene will appear under the Story Data window. #Select File -> New Scene #Select "Duplicate a Map" #Select "SecretLab" Adding Actors Adding the Enemies It's time to get some baddies on the board. These enemies can be found in the Asset Libray window. Enemies come pre-built with their stats and equipment. Once on the map this information can be viewed in the properties window by selecting the Actor. #Select "Lonestar" from the Asset Library drop down menu #Drag some Lv1 enemies into the rooms. Adding the Shadowrunners Baddies in place, we need some runners to make an appearance. We may have up to 4 players spawned at one time. Once in place, the properties will need to be set to define which spawner is which runner. We define this in the Properties Window under "Actor Properties" as the "PC Spawn Slot." #Select "Spawner" from the drop down menu #Drag 4 Player Spawners into one of he rooms. #Select a Player and set the "PC Spawn Slot" to: #*0 for the Player #*1 for the first runner #*2 for the second runner #*3 for the third runner #Repeat this for each Player Spawner Scene Properties Now we need to tweak the Scene Properties so hiring happens when the scene loads. #Select Edit -> Edit Scene Properties #Select the Hiring Tab #Check "Show Hiring Screen at Map Start" #Increase the "Available Hiring Slots" to 3 #Set the level range of the runners to be hired #Select "Edit Content Resource Pack" #Check "Seattle" Testing the Scene With everything in place it is time to test the scene. This requires the game client to be running with the content menu open. #Select Tools -> Test Scene #Select "Hire Main Character" from the Main Character Overide drop down #Click the "Test Scene" Green Arrow #Switch focus to the Shadowrun Returns game client #Click "Continue" when the scene has finished loading Hiring Since "Hire Main Character" was selected when the test was run, the first slot of the hiring window will be empty. The first runner hired will become the Player Character. #Select the runners to hire #Select "Confirm" once the squad is filled Category:Tutorial Category:Content Pack Category:Scene Category:Testing Category:Actors